Lose Yourself
by aschowin
Summary: Final Battle fic. Some death obviously, exploding death eaters as well. Just a take on what could happen. COMPLETE
1. Death of a Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 1 Death of a Leader  
  
That second felt like days, and passed into eternity. All time had ceased to move. The dull pounding of his heart throbbing in his ears and it was the only sound he could hear. The blinding light that had flashed faded from his sight. What remained would tear into the deepest recesses of his fear. The surge of thunder shook the very ground beneath Harry, waking him from his terror. Rain poured over the scene before him. He slid as he tried to run across the grounds. Regardless he maintained his speed until he reached his objective. Slumped on the wet grass was the broken form of the headmaster. Harry fell to the ground beside his mentor, gently pulling the old man to him. Dumbledore was dead.  
  
A burning feeling rose inside the young man. Tears broke forth searing his eyes. The cold torrents evaporated upon touching his skin; a hazy steam hung about him. A loss that was so unfathomable that the mere thought of it ripped at his sanity. All was lost. A shrill laugh rent the air about him. The scene changed dramatically before the eyes of the students watching from the great hall where they had gathered for protection.  
  
Huddled around the windows they had watched Dumbledore fight against the Dark Lord. The duel was astonishing, like none any of them had seen before. But it had been too much. The headmaster truly was more powerful than Voldemort, but when combined with the strength of his death eaters, the Dark Lord had managed to wear down the aged wizard. Students had been instructed to remain inside the school, as the other teachers had gone to aid their leader. It was too late however when they engaged Voldemort's followers. Dumbledore had fallen and Voldemort was on top of him in an instant. Then from within their own ranks there was an outburst as someone struggled to get outside. Harry Potter finally broke free from where his friends had been physically holding him back. He ran from the hall with almost inhuman speed. When they saw him next he ran from the front door of the school and cast himself beside their fallen professor. Then with horror, they witnessed the Dark Lord return from the shadows with several followers; their wands were drawn and pointed at the boy on the ground. But something about him was different. 


	2. The Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 2 The Burn  
  
Harry was on his knees beside his old friend and mentor when Voldemort stepped up to him. The rain that was dousing the flames about the field seemed to melt off of him. Taunts and jeers came from the small group of death eaters who had rejoined their master after his triumph over Dumbledore. "So here is our hero, finally come to join the battle, and die like his mud blood loving teacher." Voldemort spat mockingly.  
  
Audible gasps sounded within the Great Hall from the on looking students. In the background children could be heard crying, but those who still managed to look out the windows were taken aback.  
  
Harry could feel the burning within himself. His skin was glowing white-hot. An intensity glowed from the green orbs beneath his glasses. He was radiating raw energy as he rose to his feet and faced his enemy. The laughter among the group died away immediately. Before Voldemort could order an attack the fury burst forth from Harry. Those who surrounded him were lifted from there feet and tossed away like leaves in a tornado. Even Voldemort could not withstand this new power. He was cast aside just as his followers had been. Harry drew out his own wand and strode forward daringly.  
  
The death eaters recovered from the initial assault and stood again to attack Harry. The first one to his feet charged at Harry who never broke his stride. "Reducto!" Harry roared. The curse hit the man squarely in the chest. The magnitude of power behind that spell caused exceeding damage to the death eater, actually tearing him limb from limb. Several more rejoined the fray. Harry dodged the curses that flew towards him. He did not understand the energy within him. Where did it come from? "Protego!" he shouted to block a bolt of red light aimed at him, as he continued to progress in Voldemort's direction, felling any who opposed him with the rage that seemed to fuel his new found powers. Bodies littered the path behind him; still more came to confront him.  
  
Inside the school there was silence. Even the sobbing had ended at the display from their fellow student. He alone had braved the dangers of stepping through the doors. At his first eruption all attention in the hall became focused on Harry. Some people actually cringed at the effects of the spells he was using. Slowly the silence turned into hopeful wishes. Voices of encouragement flooded through the room in hushed tones "Come on Harry." "You can do it." Those voices soon turned into outright cheers. The Death Eaters could not lay a spell on him. Harry was literally blowing the competition to pieces.  
  
Not all of the students were gathered around the windows however. Near the doors stood Ron and Hermione, engaged in yet another of their famous rows. The other students assembled about them were mostly older. They were a group of students who belonged to the DA. Most of the onlookers had heard rumors, but knew nothing of what they actually did. "Hermione we need to go now! He needs our help."  
  
"No Ron, look out that window, he does not need our help, not yet. We'll only be in the way. He shouldn't need to worry about us as well. What we need is a plan."  
  
The other DA members were growing impatient. Wands were already drawn, and eyes were fixed on the doors to the entrance hall. After a few moments of argument the shouting was cut short by a burst of red sparks. The eyes turned on Ginny Weasley. "Listen to me," she began in a voice cold with fury, "If we have a plan then I am all for it, but otherwise we will have to make it up as we go. We did not spend all that time training to sit on the side arguing while Harry risks his life. Now unless you actually have a plan, shut it, and let's go." She glared pointedly at her brother and friend. No further words were needed. The group marched to the doors and boldly passed through them formed as one, as an army. 


	3. Dumbledore's Army

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Andrea for the review. I appreciate the support, and I would like to hear more from anyone who is reading this story. Thanks.  
  
Jeremy  
  
Chapter 3 Dumbledore's Army  
  
Emerging from the wide doors of the Entrance Hall the group quickly took stock of the scene before them. In the moment it took them to exit the building the tide had turned startlingly in their favor. In his grief their friend had grown considerably in power. The apparent rage that had filled Harry was overwhelming the opposing dark forces about him. Blinding flashes spouted from his wand, felling all who dared assail him. The bodies of Death Eaters lay broken and charred across the field as he trudged on towards Voldemort who was still recovering from the initial blast. The whipping rain muted the groans of anguish from the injured. The struggle was far from over though. Voldemort had amassed a large army of his own. Aside from the enemies confronting their friend there were many other Death Eaters and dark creatures who were focusing their attack on those teachers who were trying to defend the castle.  
  
Ron took charge of the gathered students. They immediately went to aid the teachers, who were not fairing as well as Harry, because they were far outnumbered. Moving steadily to intersect the besieged professors, they took the attackers by surprise. Casting numerous spells they were able to sever a path towards their teachers. Another force seemed to be entering the fray from the opposite side. The storm thundered louder as the battle became fiercer. The pace of the fighting quickened to a blur as hexes bore down on their foes from all sides. The students began to gain the ground about the teachers.  
  
Amid the mass of battle two people could be descried on the ground. One was shielding the other with his own body from the hooded figure looming above them. "Crucio" cried the voice of the unknown Death Eater as the body on the ground writhed in agony. Severus Snape could hardly see the dark form that tortured him as water mixed with blood flowed over his eyes. What seemed like an eternity of pain passed in a moment before he glimpse another person rushing towards his foe.  
  
Seeing the two bodies on the ground Neville broke away from the group of students in a run. Seconds after the curse was cast he launched himself bodily at the attacker, knocking them to the ground. Quickly he rose from the ground and turned to face the hooded individual. The mask had been fallen aside, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange. Her body was sprawled out in the mud and blood seeped from a gash on her head. She tried to stand but Neville aimed a kick at her, throwing her back into the muck. Bellatrix screeched in anger and made a wild grab for her wand. Neville was quicker though, and summoned it from the ground before she could grasp it. His breathes came in gasps as he faced the person who had tortured his parents to insanity. Again she tried to stand but in a moment of pure hatred he cast the only spell he could recall and stunned her. As his head cleared he conjured ropes to bind the cruel woman before him. Glancing to his side he saw Snape quivering on the ground, covering the limp form of Professor McGonagall. Reaching out he pulled the potions master to his feet and was met with a look of awe and gratitude, before turning back to rejoin the fight.  
  
Ron lead the group to the center of the battle closely followed by Hermione, as she cast her Patronus charm to repel a group of dementors who were trying to approach. As the opposing army faltered and began to flee they were met by the group that had approached from the other side. Looking into their faces Ron grinned with relief. It was the Order of the Phoenix. Hope blossomed in his heart. There were his brothers, and Remus. His Father also stood among the ranks along with Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley, and many other members. It seemed as if the storm was lifting. A small beam of sunlight shot through the clouds, briefly lifting the spirits of the brave defenders. But it was only a short reprieve. Turning to where his best friend had been routing his foes Ron's face fell as the clouds shrouded the last ray of sun and the storm renewed its fury. "HARRY!" he yelled in a voice that did not belong to him. But he was too late.  
  
Harry had just come to stand over Voldemort when a cold voice bellowed from behind him. He never saw the curse that hit him in the back. Harry fell hard to the ground. His body shook violently wet grass, twisting in indescribable pain. 


	4. The Change

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 4: The Change  
  
Just as the darkness had rebounded across the sky the Dark Forces renewed their attack. The group of mingled wizards was once again on the receiving end of the endless malice. The two armies were now evenly matched in size, but the hatred seemed to give added strength to the enemies of Hogwarts. The defenders were hard put to it as the evil now took back the ground they had lost.  
  
But several students had no thought of fighting back now. Their sole thought now lay some fifty yards away, quivering on the ground. Ginny was the first to break through the thin line that was forming between her and Harry, as several others followed closely behind her.  
  
Every nerve of Harry's body was on fire. It felt as if thousands of knives were trapped inside him and were being thrust outward. Blood began to issue forth from his scar and eyes. The hate that poured into the spell held on him was limitless. Consciousness was slipping away from him as he struggled to get back to his feet. Even under the Cruciatus Curse Harry still held strength to try to regain his footing. It was a futile attempt but it was all he could do. Vaguely he could hear the cruel laughter that sounded from behind him. His will was failing, much to the delight of Lucius Malfoy. Harry collapsed back into the sludge and barely felt his legs curling up near his chest. All hope was gone from him. Relief swept through his body when the curse was lifted.  
  
"Now then Potter, I believe it is time for you to die. Did you think that after we killed Dumbledore that you had any chance of defeating the Dark Lord? Foolish Boy!" Malfoy spat at Harry's shaking body. "Goodbye Potter."  
  
As Malfoy began to raise his wand another voice broke through the echoing thunder. "I don't think so Father." came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. A shocked look crossed the face of Lucius at the insolence of his own son. "Did you think that after you murdered my Mother I would allow you to live the next time I saw you? You are the fool. Cowering at the hem of your masters robes like some slave. Where is your pride dear Father?" Draco's wand was already pointed at his father's heart. "Goodbye Father." Draco said sternly and he fired a curse at his own Father.  
  
But Lucius was ready. Quickly he rolled out of the way and returned fire with a stunning curse. They dueled with all the underlying disdain of mortal enemies. A cutting curse struck Draco's arm, as a tripping jinx threw Lucius face down in the muck. He returned with an impediment jinx that knocked his son to the ground as well.  
  
The distraction was all that Harry needed though. He had regained his feeling, and the familiar rage powered him to his feet. As Lucius raised his wand to finish off his son Harry took aim and hit him in the head with a stunner, effectively rendering the man unconscious.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and stretched out his hand to the Slytherin student who had long been his enemy. "Thank you Draco. You saved my life." Harry said unabashedly as he pulled Draco to his feet. Just then Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville ran up to them, firing curses past the two boys at a few approaching Death Eaters.  
  
"Thank God you're okay." spluttered the young red-headed woman.  
  
"No," said Harry as she pulled him into an embrace, "Thank Draco." he finished, still shaking the hand of his former nemesis. Rain mingled with tears as it streamed down their faces. Thunder crashed through the air, drawing their attention back to the fighting that still seethed across the grounds.  
  
A cold high pitched laugh echoed in their ears as the group turned to look in the face of Lord Voldemort. He was on his feet again and glared icily at the young defenders before him. "How touching Potter, that your friends are here with you at your end." 


	5. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Chapter 5 The Final Battle  
  
At the sound of the voice that had haunted Harry for so many years Harry stepped between his friends and the Dark Lord, raising his wand. Before Harry could react Voldemort cast his first spell, but not at Harry. He fired an immobilizing charm at Harry's fellows. "Now then Potter, this will be between just the two of us. Your friends can watch as you die, and then I shall finish them off as well. A duel to the death." Voldemort sneered at him.  
  
Following the formalities they bowed to each other and raised their wands. A calmness overtook Harry as he focused inwardly. He had never felt this much control over his own abilities. A cold fury poured from his body while a steely glint glowed from his eyes and the fighting began.  
  
Voldemort sent forth a jet of silver light with the speed of lightning. With the skill born from his Quidditch training Harry dove out of the way and returned his own curse in the form of a yellow flash. The Dark Lord also avoided the blast of light and cast a killing curse at Harry.  
  
Once again the tide of battle had turned against the Dark Forces. What was left of the Death Eaters was slowly being cornered and they were falling one by one. Lupin took an appraising look about the grounds to see what damage had been done. Bodies lay unmoving everywhere he looked. Cries of anguish could be heard above the storm that continued to flow from the sky. The earth itself had been rent with deep fissures. His body was trembling with fatigue, even his voice was hoarse from casting so many spells. Several of his comrades were laying nearby inured or worse. Taking in the sight of the battlefield his eyes fell on a small group some distance off. A gasp escaped his lips when he recognized the students facing Voldemort.  
  
The rain that was beating down upon Hogwarts seemed to avoid the furious battle that raged between the bitter enemies. Rising to his feet Harry's next spell was aimed at the ground beneath Voldemort. The blast hit the ground with such force that it split the turf and unbalanced the snakelike figure. In that instant Harry pressed his advantage and charged into Voldemort with his shoulder throwing them both to the ground. When he turned to fire another spell he had to fall onto his back to avoid the curse Voldemort had already shot at him. From the ground he shot off two stunners and rolled away from the returning volley. The intensity of fighting increased to new levels. A flurry of light and shouting filled the air.  
  
Remus began to run towards the fray with an urgent vigor. His eyes were trained on the dueling foes as Voldemort shot another burst of green light at Harry, who managed to dodge the attack from his enemy. Dread washed over Lupin as he hurried to aid the young man who he had grown to respect and love. He knew that he was no match for Voldemort, but if he could in some way manage to help Harry then his life would be complete. Much as his friends Sirius, and James and Lily, he knew that there were some things worth dying for. He would willingly give his life to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
They were well matched in skill and much to Voldemort's surprise he could not overpower the boy before him. Doubt permeated his mind and a sense of desperation rose within him. What if the prophecy he had heard was all there was to it. This boy would defeat him, perhaps there was no more to it, and in coming here he had only hastened his own end. No! That could not be. His mind ravaged itself with despair, and yet it held to some hope of overcoming this menace. The boy's weakness, he must attack Potter's friends to gain the upper hand. Panting he turned his wand at the students who were frozen in place. A violent laughter escaped from his lips and he took aim at a bushy haired girl who looked terrified.  
  
Harry was aware of the intentions of his rival and dove in front of his friend to protect her. "Protego!" he bellowed, barely in time to block the spell. Spinning quickly he pointed his own wand at Hermione and said, "Finite Incantatum," to release her from the binding spell. "Get the others and get out of here. Hurry!" Harry focused his attention back on Voldemort who had regained his feet. "This ends here. Your fight is with me." The anger within renewed itself at Voldemort's attempt to harm his friend. His body trembled with power and the very air around him seemed to grow heavy with the weight of his energy. The brief pause allowed Voldemort to hit him with the cruciatus curse and Harry dropped to a knee in excruciating pain. But he would not give in. He forced himself back to his feet quivering in anguish. Voldemort was in utter disbelief at his opponents will. He had never seen anyone able to move while held under that spell. Slowly Harry raised his wand. "Terraaa Levareee!" he cried in a primal yell.  
  
The ground shook. A circle of mud, earth and stone exploded around Voldemort, flying 10 meters into the air and collapsing around him. Harry was released from his torture as Voldemort was crushed beneath a mass of earth. Everyone looked on in awe at what their friend had done. "Get back now!" he yelled, snapping them out of their trance. The spot where Voldemort was buried trembled and cracked, then it burst open revealing the bloody figure of the Dark Lord. He discharged a bolt of fire that struck Harry in the arm. Harry returned with a jet of golden sparks which hit Voldemort squarely in the jaw.  
  
Both enemies were now bleeding from their injuries. Through the blur of red and rain Harry could see that Voldemort's power was waning, but he knew that it was not over yet. Another hex glanced past him as Harry dodged it, but when he ducked he did not see the granite orb that Voldemort conjured. Before he could move the ball collided into his skull with a sickening thud.  
  
Harry fell to the ground clutching the gash on the side of his head. His enemy now strode towards him with a vengeance. Standing near Harry he laughed in a cold voice. Raising his wand he spoke in ragged tones. "It would seem that even you are no match for my powers boy." Turning to Harry's friends he sneered at them, "Here is your hero, cowering on the ground at my feet. Thought he would defeat me did you? Fools!" Conjuring a sword he turned back to where Harry lay half conscious. "Now you die, Hero." he spat in an icy pitch as he raised the sword to strike.  
  
The students all stood frozen in fear as their friend lay helpless on the ground. Time seemed to stop along with their breathing. As the stroke fell they all winced at the expected blow, forsaking all hope. Tears formed at the sound of the sword hitting its victim and the following gasp of pain. Silence engulfed the group as they collectively shuddered. The pattering rain, the thunder, even the distant battle all seemed blocked out by their grief. A single voice could now be heard breaking the quiet with it's anguish, "Nooo!"  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to miss_ray and savanna for the reviews. One more chapter to go before this story is finished. I hope that it is up to your expectations, I know that this chapter has lost a bit of the emotion that I have been trying to capture, but it was difficult to add specific elements of the fight and describe the feelings in one chapter. On to the final scene. Please tell me what you think. Thanks  
  
Jeremy 


	6. Prophecy Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters or places in this story, they belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.  
  
Author's Note: Last show of my gratitude here. Thanks to paintingAmystery, next, Rachael, and Xkristy101 for your reviews. Without further ado, the ending.  
  
Chapter 6: Prophecy Fulfilled  
  
  
  
In the days to come many tales would be told. Some about the tragic loss of a beloved teacher and friend, or the overwhelming mass of Dark Forces and the bravery of the defenders. Many would tell of the different clashes that occurred on the grounds of Hogwarts. Even a few about a group of students who came to the rescue of their professors. But few of those witnesses would ever be able to find words worthy of describing the scene of terror that unfolded last, or understand the great melancholy that one person felt on the battlefield before the end.  
  
The group of students gathered meters apart from their fallen friend wept openly now. Hermione turned to Ron and buried her head into his embrace as he stood shaking. Ginny had cast herself onto the ground trembling in despair. Even Draco Malfoy shed tears for what had just occurred. But none of them dared to look up from their grief at the person who was now wailing a few meters away.  
  
On the ground before the Dark Lord he crouched holding his fallen friend. The tears burned as they streamed unchecked down his face. Here was another person taken from him at the hands of Voldemort. So much had he lost in the two wars against evil that he could no longer contain his sorrow. Now it all flashed through his mind. For years he had allowed himself only small amounts of mourning before he closed it up and moved on. James and Lily, and Sirius were gone now. He felt heartache for the Longbottoms, as he knew of their suffering. Even Wormtail was taken by the Dark Lord, although he was a traitor, he still felt pity for the man. Then there was Dumbledore who had placed a great trust in him as a young man. And now he had lost yet another for whom he had a great love, though he had never told him. The love that had always been a part of him was now brimming to the surface. He loved all of these people at some level. Remembering their sacrifices for him, the thoughts of the marauders and the closeness they had shared, and Sirius dancing around at Christmas, the sparkle that was ever present in Dumbledore's eyes, and the tales he had heard of his parents' love, all stripped away from him by Voldemort.   
  
Harry cradled Remus' head to his chest. The sword still stuck out of his side at an odd angle. His own head was on fire, swirling with the emotion that poured from his soul. "Nooo!" he cried aloud, as if at his command the deed would be undone. At the last moment Remus had dove between Harry and Voldemort, receiving the stroke of the blade in Harry' stead. The air about him began to stir in a great torrent causing all things laying about to whip in circles around him. The earth trembled again that day. Voldemort was brought to his knees by the energy that abounded. And in that moment the key to Voldemort's defeat became apparent.  
  
Stifling his tears Harry got to his feet. He concentrated on the love that he felt for all of his friends and family and poured it into his connection with his enemy. The scar on his forehead burned and split open at the force of the emotion, letting more blood trickle down his face. Still he did not relent. Voldemort could not resist the power of this new attack. He screamed in torment unable to defend his own mind or block out the emotion that overwhelmed him. He fell into the mud writhing in pain. The angrier he got the more it hurt until finally he broke. Only then did Harry release the connection, allowing himself to focus on his appointed task. There was no longer any reluctance over choosing between murderer and victim. Harry would do what was required of him.  
  
With a wave of his wand he forced Voldemort to stand. He began to fall again but Harry bound him with the spell so that he could not crawl to the safety of the earth. His strength was renewed by his newfound power. "Tom Marvolo Riddle! You will now face me and bear the fruit of your hatred. For all that you have taken, the lives you have destroyed, the malice which you have spread, you will beg for the mercy before I am finished with you. Expelliarmus!" The force of the jinx tossed Voldemort several meters and forced his wand from his hand. Harry did not bother to catch the wand that had murdered and tortured hundreds, if not thousands of innocent people. Striding forward he raised his wand again and cast a wide golden red beam at his enemy. As he cast his final spell he reopened the bond between them, and pushed all of the love he felt through the connection. For a little more than a minute Harry held Voldemort under the curse, eventually causing his foe to lose all sanity.  
  
Tom Riddle became the same frightened child he had been in a muggle orphanage so many years ago. Tears of blood seeped from his eyes and he wailed. "No! Stop! I can't stand anymore," he pleaded. "I'll do anything you want," but Harry knew his words were hollow, and that Voldemort was only concerned for his own life. If Harry were to let up Voldemort would somehow manage to come back again even more powerful. So Harry continued his assault. By forcing his emotions into Voldemort's mind he completely destroyed the man that occupied that body, leaving behind a mere shell of it's former self. Finally he withdrew the curse.  
  
The scorched form of Voldemort fell finally to the ground quivering in shock. Steam rose from the body as the rain pelted it. It was true that the body itself could not be killed, at least not while Voldemort occupied it, but when Harry finished he had removed any part of the Dark Lord that had resided there. Now the shell was easily disposed of. With one final wave of his wand flames engulfed the empty snake like figure that had been Voldemort. Gold and Silver embers scattered into the air. Finally the storm was relenting. What had previously been a pounding rain now mimicked Harry's own responses. Slowly the beating torrents turned to a gentle drizzle even as new found tears slid down Harry's cheeks.  
  
All eyes were now fixed upon him as the battle across the field had ended with the surrender of the few remaining Death Eaters before Harry had finished with Voldemort. An astounding silence had crept across the grounds. Harry turned to face his friends who had yet to fully grasp his victory. His eyes met each of theirs and held them steadily for a moment. A somber grin played upon his lips even he continued to weep. In the end they had lost so much, but they had found peace.  
  
The group of students ran to meet him and tackled Harry in an embrace. At this sign all inside the castle and the defenders strewn across the field rose up in cheers of joy. Harry had never felt so much love at one time in his life before. He knew that it was the source of his greatest strength and so he reveled in it. He now had a chance for a normal life, or at least a life that he chose.  
  
Harry looked at the ground where his friend and former professor lay. The sword was still sticking in his side. The joy that had filled Harry paused for a moment and then, Lupin breathed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
